


The New Girl

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Infantilism, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl at McKinely High in Lima Ohio. In Lima Ohio there is a certain place you can be in or trained at for instant, Dom/Sub, Slave Master/Slave, Mommy+Daddy and then there are the babies. Quinn Fabray is a single mommy still looking for a baby to look after, what happens when this new girl is paired with Quinn on this assignment in class? Is this new girl the baby Quinn's been looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New girl

**Author's Note:**

> The new girl is named Elsa Hamilton, her first name is from the movie Frozen ^_^ and I got this idea when I woke up today and I was I have to write this so here it is. Also this is my first centered Quinn story, and I'm sorry If I'm really bad at this or whatever. And Quinn is a little OCC in this, she's very nice in this and stuff unlike her actual character on Glee so I hope you like this. This is also sort of inspired from another story.  
> Warnings: Slight forced infantilism. Diapering of a teen. Mentions of past abuse.

*Quinn's POV* 

It's been months now, and I'm already trained to be a mommy and yet still no baby. I'm just hoping this baby will come along soon and I won't be parentless forever. I walked down the Mckinley hallway and saw Santana holding her baby Britt, coming my way. She had a folder in her hand. And that got me curious. Santana has been helping me for a few weeks trying to find me the perfect baby and we still haven't found one. So maybe this is it? 

"Quinn, I may have found the baby you've been looking for." Santana smiled. She held out the folder towards and I took it. I noticed Brittany looking a little sad, I frowned and nodded towards Brittany silenting asking what was wrong. 

"She isn't having a good day today." Santana said with sympathetic tone. 

"No mami, don't tell her.." Came softly out of Brittany. 

"Okay baby, I won't. I wasn't planning on it." Santana said calmly, she pulled out a light purple pacifier and put it in Britt's mouth and kissed her forehead. "Now don't get yourself worked up about it sweetie." Santana told Brittany quietly. 

"So anyways... who's this baby you found?" I asked. 

"She's a new girl here." As she talked I opened the folder and looked at the girl's picture. She looked too cute.

As I looked through her file, I saw her name was Elsa Hamilton, she is 15 years old and was labeled a baby 2 years ago when she was caught sucking her thumb and cuddling a stuffed animal. She was also victim of past abuse by her real parents and is now a foster child. I went through the medical part in her file, the girl is asthmatic and that's all they basically had there. Santana was right, she may have found my baby.   
Her schedule was in here too, I noticed she had a few classes with me so I'll get the chance to speak with her in one of those. 

But the thing here is... cases like this the baby was usually either ashamed or shy to be a baby. How am I going to get Elsa to trust me? And I can't let her know that I know about her past sort of, because that'll just scare the poor thing off. I was going to have to be gentle with this one, and I was ready for it. 

"Do you got what you need?" Santana asked. I nodded. I handed it back to her. 

"She's quite the case alright. But at least I'll get to talk to her in one of my classes." I told her. Santana smiled. 

"Bring her to glee sometime too, I'd love to meet her, and I hope you too work out." Santana said. 

"Mami, do you think when Quinnie gets a baby that I can have play dates with her? I don't like playing with Rachel, she fusses to much." Brittany explained to Santana. I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Be nice Britt. And I don't think Quinnie would mind but we'll have to wait and see if she gets a baby or not." Santana replied. 

"Well I gotta get to class. Hopefully I don't scare her away... I don't want that." I said. 

"Good luck, chica. And remember, glee after school." Santana said. 

"See ya." I smiled. Santana carried her baby away off to class. I walked to my science class which is what I had first hour with Elsa. When I walked in I saw the girl sitting in the back of the class. The girl was sitting her seat, petting a small stuff rabbit she had with her, I couldn't help but Awe softly. It was cute. I approached slowly towards her not wanting to scare her. 

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray."


	2. Meeting Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Quinn meets Elsa for the first time in there Science Class. When they get partnered for a project, will Elsa shy away or in a way get closer to Quinn?

*Elsa Hamilton's POV* 

It was almost time for class to start, I thought I was going to be late but it turned out I was only ten minutes early. So I was pretty happy about that. I took my seat in the class, when I sat down, I grabbed my stuff bunny button and.. button is it's name by the way. and I started to pet it gently and cuddle it close to me. I've had this bunny sense I was 6 years old and kept it with me ever since. When I was labeled as baby, I still kept it. Sure I didn't like being notified as a baby but it's gotten a little better I can say. At school I didn't dress or act like a baby that much, I didn't have a mommy there with me and my care taker stays at the foster home while the kids are at school with there future mommy or daddy. 

Yeah... I'll admit, I'm a bit jealous but at the same time not really. It doesn't feel good to feel alone but I deal with it. This is a new school I'm at and I'm not comfortable being a baby around strangers. I couldn't even be a baby at my old school because my parents thought I was an embarrassment and didn't want to embarrass them any further, so I kept to myself. I know I don't live with them now but still... I'm nervous to be a baby in front of anyone and I don't have a mommy to take care of me anyways. 

I must have been thinking to much because the next thing I knew a blonde headed girl was standing in front of me with a warm smile. 

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray." Quinn smiled as she introduced herself. 

"U-um.. I'm..." I stammered a little and shyness was coming out of me. I put my face down on my Rabbit's belly. A soft awe came out of Quinn. 

"It's okay, sweetie. I already know your name, It's Elsa right?" Quinn asked. I nodded, my face was still in the bunny.

"You don't have to be shy." Quinn said. I could hear her sit down in the chair next to me. 

"I'm gonna sit here if that's okay with you." She added. 

"O-okay.." I said, still not looking at her. 

"Does your bunny have a name?" Quinn asked. 

"His name is Button." I tell her, peeking out of the bunny's belly. She seemed nice. 

"Cute name." 

I think she could tell I was a baby... maybe that's why she was being so nice to me. 

"Thank you." I smile. 

"So you're new here?" Quinn asked. I nodded. 

"I lived in Indiana before here." I answer. 

"Do you know where you're going after this?" I shook my head. I pulled out my schedule and showed her. 

"I know where that class is at, I'll take you after this class. And if want I can take you too your other classes." Quinn smiled. 

"Thanks." I smiled. She was REALLY nice. 

"No problem." The bell rang and our teacher came in, Her name was Mrs. Harter. She explained that we had a science project and explained what we had to do, she said we could choose our own partners and that when she was finished saying what she had to say that we could get started. Mrs. Harter came over to us after she was finished speaking. 

"Quinn will you partner up with Elsa here. I think you're the only person she actually knows." Mrs. Harter said. 

"Sure, I already planned on asking her to be my partner." Quinn responded. Well that was easy to get a partner. 

"Are you okay with this Elsa?" Mrs. Harter asked. I nodded, not saying anything. 

"Excellent." Quinn said. 

"Okay, well get to work." Mrs. Harter smiled. 

"So what are we doing for the assignment?" I asked. 

"Well I was thinking we could talk about it after school." Quinn said. 

"Okay. Should we go to the library after school or you could come to my house or something..." I suggested. 

"We could go to your house and talk about it. As long as it's okay with you're parents." Quinn replied. 

"Foster mom... I have foster parents. I don't live with my real parents." I told her. "But yeah, I'll talk to her later about it." 

"Well it can't be right away after school I have glee club, but after glee sure." Quinn said. 

"Okay. What's glee club?" I asked. 

"In the glee club we sing songs and do assignments in there. It's fun. We do competitions, and we're called new directions." Quinn explained. 

"That sounds fun." I smiled. 

"Well if you want you could audition. You don't have to audition right away, if you want you can sit in today and watch to see if you like it." Quinn said. 

"Can I sit by you though in glee?" I asked. 

"Sure." Quinn grinned. The bell ran signaling it was the end of the class period. I got out of my seat. 

"Oh Um, Elsa.. Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked as we walked out of the classroom. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"Well I didn't wanna talk about it in there cause you're shy about it and all but I know you're a baby and I was wondering, I looked at you're schedule, how come you don't have any little classes on there?" Quinn asked. I sighed. Oh it was about that. 

"Because... I don't like acting like a baby in public..." I tell her quietly. "It's just I don't want people to look at me like I'm stupid or think of me as a disappointment or something." 

"No one will be mean to you in the little classes. And you're not a disappointment if you act like what you are. It's not a bad thing to be a baby sweetheart." Quinn said with gentleness in her voice. 

"I'm just scared I'll get made fun of or hurt." I explained. 

"You won't. And if you do, they'll get in trouble. We don't have to talk about this right now but later after glee." Quinn said. 

"Okay. We can talk later." I agreed. Quinn took my hand slowly. I let her. 

"Come on, let's get you to class.." Quinn said. I nodded and held Quinn's hand. 

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, being a baby in public. I just wasn't so sure of the idea yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ending it there. Lame ending, I know. But it'll do. Anyways. Tell me what you thought. And I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading. And if you have any ideas let me know ^_^


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has an accident before lunch and Quinn needs Elsa to trust her to take care of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have not been updating as much. It's getting to be busy again. It's july I have school (for a program I'm in) and then band practice so I'll be busy plus I've been babysitting. So I'm going to try and start getting updates again but I've been in a writers block. And that's why I really ask for ideas. I mean I know where I'm going with this but sometimes I do need ideas to keep me motivated.

Quinn's POV 

It was before lunch and Elsa was supposed to meet me after her gym class but she hasn't showed up yet. Which worried me, Did she get lost? Was she hurt? Or maybe did she have to talk to her teacher after class? I thought maybe if it was one of those she would've texted me. So I looked to see if I get any recent texts and none were from Elsa. Okay now I was even more worried. Babies like Elsa were NOT supposed to be alone, they were supposed to be with someone they new, there caretaker or an adult. I decided to send a text to her. 

Where are you? -Q 

I waited but suddenly I was turned around quickly, It was Santana. 

“Quinn, you need to come with me, Elsa's in the bathroom crying and she won't tell us what's wrong.” Santana said. 

“Who's us?” I asked. 

“Mercedes and I.” Santana answered. “Now come on.” Santana and I quickly went to the girl's room.

“Where is she?” I asked quickly as we entered the room. Mercedes was holding Brittany. 

“She's in the last stall.” Mercedes said. I hurried to the last stall and heard quiet crying. I knocked on the door softly. 

“Elsa, honey It's Quinn.” I said gently. I looked at Mercedes, Brittany and Santana, and gestured them to leave for a moment. Santana nodded understanding and the three left. 

“J-just you?” Elsa's voice asked softly. 

“Yes sweetie, just me.” I answered. 

“S-sorry I didn't meet you on time.” Elsa said. 

“It's fine. What happened?” I asked. Crying had started again. 

“I... I had an accident after class...” There was a hiccup. “A-and b-big boys saw and l-laughed at me... and s-started to...” And another hiccup. “Taunt me and I.. I ran in here so I could hide f-from them...” The sobbing got worse. 

“Can you let me in please?” I asked gently. I heard the lock slide and the door opened. Elsa's eyes were wet and red, she looked like she had been crying awhile. Tears fell from Elsa's eyes still. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back in small soothing circles. She started sobbing more. I saw a big wet spot on the back of the girls pants. Poor baby, must be soaked. Soon, Elsa began to calm down a little, she was only sniffling. 

“Did you bring extra big girl undies honey?” I asked her softly. She shook her head. 

“This almost never happens, so I didn't think I needed to bring, any.” She sniffled as she spoke. 

“Oh it's alright. You just wait right here, I'll see if Santana has any extra pull ups or diapers you can use till you get home today.” I explained. That's when Elsa started fussing and crying again. 

“I'm a big girl, I don't need pull ups.” Elsa whined. 

“Elsa. You just admitted to me earlier you were a baby. When babies have accidents they need some sort of protection. You need to understand that sweetheart. No one will tease you for it, and if they do they will get in trouble. I won't let anyone hurt you in any way. Please trust me. I only want what's best for you right now. I care about you.” I lectured. She needed to trust me. I wasn't doing this to hurt her or humiliate her. I know she hates being a baby in public but she has nothing else right now for protection. She needed to understand that it's okay to be a baby. I need her to trust me. 

Elsa looked at me. “N..No one's ever said they care about me like that before.” Elsa had teary eyes again. She hugged me and I hugged back. 

“Will you trust me? If you're a good girl and make it to the potty on time without using your pullups, I can see after glee about getting you some sprite from McDonald's?” I promised. 

“I trust you...” She said quietly. “I promise to be a good girl.” 

“Good girl. Wait here so I can go get them okay.” I said. She nodded. 

I left the bathroom, to find Santana feeding Brittany by the doorway. Santana looked up and saw me. 

“How is she?” Santana asked. 

“She's okay, she's upset that she had an accident. Don't tell her I told you. But um, do you have a spare pull up or diaper Elsa can have?” I asked. 

“It's in the diaper bag, that's next to me. You can use the wipes to.” Santana explained. 

“Thank you.” I replied, I went to the diaper bag and grabbed a pull up and wipes. I went back into the girls room and went to the stall Elsa was in. I closed the door in case if anyone walked in. 

“Alright sweetie let's get you dry.” I said. I changed her into a pull up and there was no struggle. I let her barrow my gym shorts because her pants were stained. After that I took her hand and we left the restroom and met Santana and Brittany in the hall. 

“Ready to go to lunch now?” I asked Elsa. The younger girl nodded. So we headed to lunch, hopefully Elsa would feel better later and forget about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending the chapter there. I'm so sorry I have not updated this again. And I will try my best to update again soon hopefully before things get more busy.


	4. The Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens at lunch unexpectedly that makes Quinn and Elsa VERY unhappy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh I'm so sorry for lack of updates. I don't get on the computer much anymore to make updates but I'll do what I can to keep writing this story. I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas let me know. Also Happy 2015. I guess this can be a new years gift to you all.

*Quinn's POV* 

So after the whole incident, we walked to lunch with Santana and Brittany. I couldn't help but notice that Elsa was a little clingy, there was no problem with that but I was a little worried about it. I shrugged it off my shoulder and led Elsa to the glee table.   
There were confused looks when they noticed the girl sit by me. So I decided to introduce her to them. 

"Guys, this is Elsa. She might be joining glee with us." I looked at Elsa slightly who had been looking down at her lap. 

"Can you say hello to them, Elsa?" I asked quietly to her, trying to encourage her not to be so shy. She looked up to them said a quiet hi then looked back down. 

"She's adorable Quinn." Tina smiled towards us. Elsa immediatly hid her face in my shoulder. 

"She's feeling a little shy right now." I tell Tina rubbing Elsa's back a little. 

"I can tell." Tina said, understanding. "All little one's get nervous meeting new people for the first time." 

Suddenly Rachel jumped in the conversation completely interupting us and changing the conversation, "Wait, did you say she's joining glee club? What if she can't even sing?! Her voice is probably really ugly we can't risk letting her in not knowing if she can actually sing. " Rachel explained. Elsa frowned, looking quite upset.

"Rachel, that isn't a nice thing to say. Everybody gets a chance to audition no matter what. It's only fair. Now apologize to Elsa for being rude." Finn scolded Rachel. 

"Sorry." Rachel apologized reluctantly, rolling her eyes.

"You okay, Darling?" I asked Elsa quietly. Elsa nodded. 

"Can we get lunch now?" Elsa asked softly. 

"Of course, sweetheart. Wanna come with me to get it?" I stand up.

Elsa nodded she stood up but didn't take my hand like she had before. I led her to the lunch line, I let Elsa pick her lunch. 

"You can pick what you want but you need to have a fruit and vegetable on the side." I explain. I want to show that I can be a good mommy to Elsa. 

So Elsa picked her lunch, I paid for her chicken nuggets, grapes and brocolli. 

"Good choices." I smiled. She returned a smile back and nodded. 

"There yummy." Elsa said quietly. 

"I bet they are." I agreed and paid for my own lunch. After that we went back to the table. It was quiet at the table most of the lunch hour they had. But then something happened. A jock had came by and suddenly just threw a slushy into Elsa's face.   
And called her a mean insult. Elsa however was quiet and shaking. 

"YOU BIG MEANY BUTT!" Brittany yelled at the jock who had threw the slushee but Santana hushed her saying she'll deal with him later. 

Elsa was obviously startled by the action the jock did. 

"Elsa, honey, are you okay?" I went to touch her shoulder but she flinched away and ran out of the cafeteria. 

I sighed, and went after her. I was a bit pissed that the guy did that. The poor baby probably felt humiliated. But I needed to find her before she gets lost. And I hope I can find her so I can help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I apologize for the lame ending... again I've had writers block so yeah the ending was gonna suck a bit... I just didn't know how to end the chapter but I knew I wanted a cliff hanger so yeah. Comment what you think.


	5. A heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Elsa have a small heart to heart conversation after Quinn helps her get cleaned from the slushy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry for not updating. Writers block sucks but I'm back. Here's a new chapter. I hope you guys like it!

*Quinn's pov.* 

Santana and I went to go find Elsa, we brought Brittany's diaper bag in case Elsa needed something. Maybe I should start getting Elsa some things, to put in the unused diaper bag I had at home. So I can be more prepared, so I won't have to use Santana's stuff. I know she doesn't mind it's just, if I'm going to be a mommy to Elsa someday, I need to have my own stuff for Elsa. 

We passed by a restroom, and heard sobbing. Poor baby might need a nap after this. I walked in with Santana quietly. 

"Elsa..." I say softly, watching the sight of a slushied Elsa sobbing. 

She was on the floor crying, looking confused like she didn't know what to do. I sighed, as I went over to help her up. 

"Honey, it's gonna be okay. I'm gonna help you clean up and talk to those mean boys later." I had this urge to call myself mommy to her, but I didn't. 

Though that didn't calm Elsa. She still cried. I look at Santana and see her holding out a new pacifier. I said thank you quietly before, gently slipping the pacifier into Elsa's mouth. Elsa got quiet as she started to suck on the paci. She looked confused but all I did was I started to clean her up while she was calming down. 

Suddenly a small whimper came from her as she said behind the paci, "utton." Utton? I was really confused but then I remembered she had a stuff rabbit named button. 

"Oh baby. Button is back at the table right now but you'll get him when we go back to the table Alright?" I croon softly. All that got out was more crying..

"I can go get it." Santana offered. 

"That would be great, thank you Santana." I reply calmly, as I continue to clean up Elsa. Santana smiled and nodded. 

"Did you hear that baby? Santana is gonna go get button for you." That got her to calm down a little again. Santana left quickly to go get Button. 

"It's gonna be all right. I'll let you use my gym shirt too since this shirt is gonna feel wet and sticky. I don't want you to be upset and fussy about it." I coo, not being able to help it. 

I was quite surprised that Elsa wasn't getting embarrassed or anything about getting cooed at or she didn't complain about the pacifier I gave her. She was being very compliant and even seemed to be getting really comfortable around me, even though we just met earlier that day. Then again babies and children, sometimes get attached to people there comfortable with. I sent Santana a text real quick asking her to go get my gym shirt out of my locker too. 

I really owe Santana. She's been trying to help me get a little/baby for quite sometime. When Elsa was cleaned off, we waited for Santana to come back. Elsa still had her paci in her mouth and was finally calm. I wasn't really surprised when she hugged me tight. "Come on, sweetheart, let's sit down. " I say soothingly. 

When we sat down, she pulled out her pacifier. "You're the first person, outside of my foster home that has let me just be myself without judging me. When I'm at home, I still feel shy and worried when I have to act like a baby around people there. But I don't feel any of that around you. Is that weird? Cause I know we just met n stuff." She says blushing, looking down. 

"I don't think it's weird. Mainly because I already feel like a mommy to you Even though I'm not really your mommy. I think you feel that way because you're starting to trust me without even realizing it. I'm glad you don't feel shy or worried around me about acting like a baby. You shouldn't feel that way and you can act and be a baby around me any time. I like taking care of you." I say, honestly. 

"You're my favorite person in this school." Elsa smiles. 

"That's really sweet of you to say Elsa." As I said that, Santana came with the stuff rabbit and gym shirt. 

"Here honey." Santana smiled, handing the rabbit to a now blushing Elsa. 

"What do you say Elsa?" Quinn asks as Elsa took the rabbit from Santana shyly. 

"Thank you, miss. Santana." Elsa says softly. 

"You're very polite Elsa. You can just call me Santana, it's okay." Santana says with a smile. "I'm gonna head back to lunch Quinn."

"That's fine Santana. We'll be there after I change Elsa's shirt." I reply with a smile. "Thanks for your help." 

"No problem." With that, Santana left us alone again. I picked up Elsas pacifier from her lap and put it back in her mouth. 

"Alright sweetie lets get you out of that dirty shirt." I croon again, standing up and helping her stand up. 

She set her rabbit down so I can help her change her shirt. After I got her in the gym shirt, I asked if it was okay for me to carry her out and she was okay with it. Though she didn't keep her pacifier in, which is something I understood and let happen. I carried her out, glad that both her and I were very content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas or suggestions let me know. Stay tuned for the next chapter. And I'm sorry if this seems to be moving to fast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, leave a comment on what you think. I will update when I can and please give me ideas. They keep me motivated.


End file.
